


Alice's Lost Dream Journal

by TheLesbianVampireWriter



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Alice in Wonderland (1999), Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Bi-Curiosity, Coming of Age, Dominant Queen, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Queen of Hearts - Freeform, Questioning, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Wet Dream, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLesbianVampireWriter/pseuds/TheLesbianVampireWriter
Summary: Alice recounts when the King of Hearts suddenly left Wonderland, leaving the Queen to her devices. As cruel as she ever was, the Queen of Hearts recognizes Alice's growth. Her intentions are as unclear as the intentions of anyone in the strange place that was Wonderland. However, as Alice returns, she cannot help but release herself to her desires, desires she can fulfil in a place where the only witness is herself.(Author's note)I know that Wonderland in Burton's movie is called "Underland" but this is a story about Alice as a property and I encourage people to simply imagine their favorite version here. Hell, mix and match, I'm not the thought police, nor the fandom police. I'm not even the normal police, I'm  some bitch online that writes lesbian smut.Also, remember that I'm writing a character who's a human living in 1800's England, meaning her desires to be with a woman sexually will be described as sinful by her and thus vanilla lesbian sex will be built up to be more disturbing than it is. Though that doesn't mean I'mnotgoing to get gory or actually distressing in the future.
Relationships: Alice/Queen of Hearts, Alice/Red Queen, Alice/Red Queen (Alice in Wonderland)
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction to Alice's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Edits to come. Wanted to make the font more handwriting esc (like Mistral which is basic and decently readable cursive) and then have a "retext' below it, but AO3 doesn't have those fancy texts available (as far as I know). Do tell me if there's a way though because I think it'd be a nice touch.

I’ve decided I’m going to start writing in a journal about my recent dreams, a separate journal from the other. God, there are so many words I want to write, but I grow skittish over my mother and father’s eyes prying at the pages.

They have the best intentions, insisting that my creativity is superb, and I should talk to our neighbor. I can’t remember her name, but her and her daughter make books together, her writing and her daughter illustrating. If they are correct, and my tales of Wonderland could be printed one day, I’ll surely keep this night’s journey away. Perhaps I will have no other experience, perhaps not, I cannot scribe my future, nor can I control what my dreams will play for me.

Anyhow, as my drafting began, I’d noticed a shift in Wonderland for the past two years, since I turned sixteen. With every visit, with every dip back, the intentions within the eyes of the characters sculpted by my subconscious twisted like the lips of a cheerful deviant. Twill take me some time to come to terms and properly describe what happened in Wonderland, but I will.

Tonight, I will have the courage to write. If I must, I will force my hand to describe these new experiences, no matter how poorly it will reflect on me.


	2. On One's Knees For The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice returns to Wonderland and is greeted warmly by the Mad Hatter, who brings her to the Red Queen (of Hearts) when asked, being told that the Queen wished to have Alice assist in business. An industrial revolution is playing out in Wonderland, similarly to Alice's own world, and hopefully the young woman would be willing to help in testing the Queen's new arsenals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using bold instead of italics because it's more realistic for a written journal entry.

Yes, here I am.

I feel so disgusting pondering on the words I’m about to scribe.

My drop into Wonderland was like any other; the droplet of oil amongst water, aware I swam among the water of the deepest oceans. I was ready to see the creatures again.

Earlier in the fall than the night before, burning tea leaves swept the air of the tunnel. When the soles of my shoes touched the floor, the Mad Hatter greeted me. “My Lady wishes to speak with you.” Was what he sang. Upon recounting, I’d sworn horns in the distance, for a split second, tooted a greeting of their own.

The Hatter studied me, as though he’d secretly judged my presence, though a sorrow in his shifting brows dashed a new flavor onto his face.

As though his entrance and greeting weren’t odd enough, the King and Queen of Hearts’ castle appeared hardly a mile from the door I walked through. The castle **was** a mile and no more! “Hatter! What’s happened to the castle?”

“Nothing! You’ve gone down a different rabbit hole this time, dearie!” he was cheerful and pleasant, more-so than what was usual. “The Red Queen wishes to see you.”

“So that’s who you meant when you said ‘your lady.’” I murmured, not hiding the breathless terror in my voice. “Why does she wish to see me? And furthermore, what did she say to you to convince you she didn’t wish to kill me?”

“There’s been a revolution here, and she has new technology she wishes to have you test yourself.”

“Why me? What skills in engineering does she believe me to possess?” I refused to follow any further into Wonderland until I had an answer.

“The skills of a wordsmith. She says she believes you’ll have the answers she needs for what she’s been offered.”

“And if I don’t wish to test these trinkets?”

“Then use your honeyed words to sell them.”

“The Red Queen told you this?”

“Yes!”

“What of the King?”

“Oh, right! You missed his funeral.”

“His what?” I gasped.

“Don’t worry yourself, I missed it too. The Red Queen has become quite understanding since his death.”

“How often do people of Wonderland die above the hand of the king and queen?” I’d never considered the residents of Wonderland dying without an order. Did this mean the queen herself wouldn’t be far behind?

Hatter shrugged. “Have I not answered enough of your questions?”

“Right, yes.” I sighed.

“I have things to do today, Miss Alice.” Hatter complained. He swiped my hand from my side and guided me through the trees.

Soon we happened on her garden, which had been unkept for months. Whatever shape they’d been groomed to was matted and overgrown. Upon nearing a bush, the flowers had been painted like before, but now the paint chipped, revealing the blinding white of the original petal’s skin.

“We’ll take her, thank you Hatter.” A card guard separated us.

“Surely.” He tipped his hat to them. “Send my regards to the Red Queen—” the fool continued to blabber on to the cards as I was lead through the long, stone walled hallway.

Had I known less of the Red Queen, perhaps I’d not viewed the inside of the castle as a dungeon, the stone as cold as my feet and fingertips as I prepared to be led to my execution. The air’s chill did not assist in comforting me upon entrance to the Queen of Heart’s main room. Her love of hearts had overtaken her more, as the walls and floors were stained red. The floor was rebranded, made from a blood-red marble. I judged upon the coating on the walls that she’d become infatuated with the organ as much as she had the shape.

“You’ve interrupted me enough times, you rat!” the Queen was screaming at a squirrel in a vest and bowtie.

“My family and the rest of us are having our areas trifled with, Your Majesty!” the squirl refused to indulge himself in bitterness or rage. “Our trees are wilting because of something in the air and it needs to be fixed!”

“I cannot control the weather, you pudding-brainer! Leave me.”

“You know the weather has nothing to do with it.”

“Alice!” She squealed in delight. “I suggest if you wish to keep your head and your family Mister Woodrow, you keep your silly complaints to yourself, or at least not to me.”

“My name isn’t--!”

“Oh, send him away!” The Queen bellowed. “If I ever see you near my castle again, I will have traps set. **That** will be surely something more complaint worthy!”

The squirrel screeched and slipped through the guard’s hands, escaping through the door’s gates before it could get shut.

“Animals, all of them. That’s why I prefer my guests to be above such a status.” Her grin was immeasurable as I was brought in front of her, entering from her left side. “Alice, oh, how much you’ve grown.”

“I’ve been growing, your majesty.” I bowed my head, complacent if only to keep her temper down for as long as possible.

“But now I have a use for you, one I’ve been planning for quite some time.”

“I heard of the revolution.”

“Yes, and not the type that ends in executions.” She chuckled. “Ah, they tried that once, didn’t they?” a glance my way, and her gaze was dragging along my figure. “Your skin, after so many years, still as creamy as milk. Just as smooth, too.” Her giggle and smirk caused my muscles to contract, starting in my stomach and working throughout.

“I—beg your pardon?” my throat was raw as I made my request.

“One has to wonder if your skin tastes as good as it looks.” In her hand was a small, heart-shaped paddle, thin and wooden. She held it by the butt with the lump of the heart being kept in place by her teeth. This was merely a tease, as she placed it beside her throne on the floor.

“You requested someone to test devices and accessories, did you not? “why did I attempt to reason with a queen like herself? A queen who ruled a land whose laws defied my own.

“And you **are** to do exactly that.” With a dancing finger, she beckoned me to the base of the stairs leading to her throne, before insisting: “Farther, darling! Come closer!”

My legs trembled as I met eye to eye with the queen, my feet a few steps down from her.

Her eyes widened upon being quickly towered by me. “You’ve—yes you’ve grown in many— **many** ways.” She carried an odd tone as she was clearly not happy over my height difference with her, and especially which direction I’d gone. “No matter.” She rhythmically tapped her fingers tips together in front of her.” Come, come, we’ll make this work.” She opened the arm of her throne and revealed from it a small piece of cake bread, coating her fingers in powder as she held it. “Do you need help? This little baked nugget of sweetbread should relax you, make you more compliant.”

“Compliant? My lady!” I couldn’t hold my tongue as the disgust flicked from it.

Her eyebrows rose, her lips no longer smiling, now her teeth were agape as she glanced at her card-men. “I see that you’ve been offended my sweet Alice, my apologies.”

I was pushed forward by three of her guards, reassuring me of the one option I had.

“Yes, it is unsafe to eat something when you have no reason to believe it isn’t harmful, I understand. Could feeding it to a guard relieve your stress?”

“How would I know it isn’t a slow acting poison?”

“If you must know, I’ve used these before, as originally I only trusted myself to know the extent of the promises of the baker.”

“Oh, so this has nothing to do with those trinkets?”

“Absolutely not. I want your mind to be free, Alice, and these help you connect with parts of your mind that have been growing in the dark for decades. It’ll help you connect with the people of Wonderland.” The grin she wore was, once again, chillingly friendly, as she offered the bread to me again.

With a sigh, my curiosity cracked a whip against my arm, my hand reaching to receive the treat. Wetting my lips, I bit into it. There were small crystals in the bread like sugar, and tasted as sweet, but with a sour tang like a lemon. I waited, meeting the Queen’s eyes, finding them to ogle the details of my skin. She was uninterested in my body, though I couldn’t help but wonder if she still wished to disrobe me.

“Are you all right, Alice?” the Red Queen chuckled “Or right at all, for that matter.”

“Yes, should I eat the rest?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Shrugging with a slight groan, I popped the rest of the bread in my mouth. Upon the Red Queen’s gawking peer, I seized the moment to study my surroundings.

Sure enough, whatever the Queen was about to do to me, she’d have five guards who’d watch. Though, how long did they have to live working under her? The revolution kept me going forward, being absorbed and unaware that none of the cards would make it out of my head.

“Come, I want you on your knees in front of me.” The Queen commanded.

“Yes, your majesty.” I was curious to how she’d embark on her show, but was just as terrified. When my knees touched the ground, my forehead would meet her lips, which was what I assumed she wanted. With my hands folded in front of me, still unsure if I wished to continue, I batted my eyes, the corners of my mouth raising only slightly to give a fleeceable expression, reminding her of our origins and why it’d be a bother for the both of us.

Perhaps something would convince her to stop, but it wouldn’t be myself.

“No, no, pull your dress out from under you!” she berated, “You poor thing, you must not know, or maybe you do and your chicanery is marvelous. Either way, I’ll enjoy myself.” She beamed, bringing her wand back to instruct me. “Stand back up, lift your dress, and rest on your knees again. Understand?”

Stammering slightly, I did eventually spit: “Yes, your majesty.”

“I never would have guessed you’d be this obedient. Glad to know only one treat will be enough for you.” She gazed on as I performed her request. “Perfect.” Her boots swayed, the pointed tip playing with the fabric of my dress. “These boots are new, finely crafted with Bandersnatch leather. It’s quite nice on the skin but I do pity, for I own my own and can’t help but feel slightly guilty.” The grin she wore projected otherwise. “Feel, Alice, isn’t it nice?” hissing, she slid the tip under my dress and drew it over the skin of my inner thigh. I trembled under the warm silk texture, the sensation causing me to curl my toes within my shoes.

My face boiled under her touch, the dense but soft, blunt end of her boot skating but stumbling softly over my undergarments.

Fabric wasn’t enough to detour her, as she didn’t even request their removal upon discovering them. The Queen, with a glint in her eye, pressed the top of her boot over my sex, causing the small bits of my flesh to swell under the pressure. “You love it. I knew you would, Alice.” She giggled, continuing to rub between my legs with her shoe. “I’ll be warming you up before we test our first little gadget.” Her teeth bit onto her tongue as she shook her foot, twitching her appendage against the swelling of my body.

I’d read about what was happening to me. She was exciting the muscle between my legs, similarly to how she’d play with the King’s cock. In order to prepare for her boot, my vagina began to open, nearly pulsating, unaware that nothing would enter it. This form of arousal was one of the first I discovered when I was younger, unsure of what it meant, but I was able to stop at any time I pleased.

Now I had no control. The only break I could find was in the strain of her muscles, the tenseness slowing her shaking. However, she made up for this by rubbing deeper against me, teasing penetration as her shoe’s tip massaged my skin in search of my sex.

Only a minute passed before I was whimpering with a red face, drooped head, concave shoulders, desperate hands, bucking hips, and a throbbing cunt. I couldn’t believe how far I’d fallen, but it was too much for me to handle already. How much of a woman was I if I weep over a minute of a tease? I was crying like a little girl again soon after, frustrated I couldn’t enjoy the pleasure she was inflicting onto me by gliding her boot over my now slick pussy. The fabric still shielded me, and I pondered on if it was still needed anymore.

“Here, that’s enough of that.” The Red Queen removed herself from me.

I sat on my ankles and whined, studying her through tear-soaked eyes. Her eyes met mine for only a second before she opened the arm of her throne again, enjoying the suspense and silence as only my sobs could be heard softly echoing off of the walls.

“There, there,” she hummed, “I’ve got a nice little surprise for you. It’s our first device.” She grinned and flashed a black beetle. “They’re from the Wonderland deserts. Bred to be pets and are proven to be useful for muscle pains. Their biggest complaint, however, is they do not like to attach to skin directly to properly massage the area. Though some would argue that they’re best to attach to a nice, firm object, and let their power pulsate through it.” Her foot which had been against me steadied the shin of her other leg, using the leverage to fix the bug against the bottom of her shoe.

I could only think to myself: “God, give me strength.” As I was sure it was all he could do for me in Wonderland.

Before I could usher another prayer, I was distracted by a fly’s presence before me, only to find the buzzing to be from the Queen’s boot, which slithered between my legs too fast for me to ponder further.

I could only cry out to her, begging for what, I couldn’t decide. Would her stopping entirely take away my pain? Usually I’d say yes, but now that I’d had the sensation of her boot against me, I wanted more, and to what end, I hadn’t a decision, as it was now up to The Red Queen what state my body would climax.

My cries turned quickly to screams as the sensation of the buzzing beetle was against my skin. Now the fabric of my underwear was truly useless. The cotton was already blotting the juices that leaked from me, but after a minute, they were soaked.

“Was that enough to make you climax already?” the boot left my skin, giving me relief until the Red Queen leaned forward. Gingerly, she lifted my dress to inspect my lower half, an action I hadn’t dissuaded her in committing.

Exhausted, I leaned back again, resting on the heels of my shoes as she examined me.

I hooked her gaze one last time, my eyes shifting to her lips, which were being wiped clean by her tongue as she stared longingly. “Perfect”. A burning of passion coated her sigh as her arms thrusted her body towards me, pushing me onto my back.

Saving me from a concussion was the drop of the stairs, which only added to my adrenaline when the Red Queen’s tongue shot to my covered sex.

The only thing resembling words I could possibly write would be: “Ah—h-hah!” and with what little focus I had, I used to sit myself up slightly, my elbows stabilizing my torso. I’d sat up just in time to see the Red Queen pull a knife from her belt, using it to cut the cloth over my sex. The presence of the blade startled me, but it was as quickly disposed of as it had been brought out.

“You taste as good as you look, Alice.” The Queen glissaded her tongue over my bare skin, sending waves through me as her tongue would hardly prepare me for her lips puckering and sucking on me. She did it for hardly a second, enjoying my near convulsions under her lips and tongue before said muscle would slide its way into me.

Perhaps I’d climaxed before, but it didn’t matter as I soon ejaculate and spasm, being brought to tears once again.

“How about a finale, my final pitch for this beetle.”

“Wait, please, I don’t know if I can take anymore.” My voice was caught in my throat, as my words had no effect of the surroundings around me. “It’s too much.” I made one last attempt to mutter, only to be met with opposition.

“My goodness, here you are, begging while I have it on the lowest setting.” Her hand clamped onto the throne behind her as she lifted her boot again, showing the placement of the beetle being in the arch of the shoe’s sole. “Now that you’ve had a climax at its lowest setting, perhaps we should see how much power this little thing has? Hm?” she lifted it’s right wing, the direction she was given. With every sample buzz of the beetle, the Queen jumped with a giggle.

What a merciless tease! How was I to beg for my sanity from this woman? 

There’d be no begging, not without a tone of orgasmic distress. My legs still splayed apart, she planted her heel on the back of my petticoat, effectively pinning me to the marble floor below.

Leave it to my body to find another way to betray me, the moment the Red Queen’s boot plunk onto my skin. The vibrations were far too much, and to retaliate, my legs crossed around the Queen’s leather, which only intensified the sensations. I had no preservations over my body by this moment. My only desire was that this would alleviate something within me. Or, as I’m finding, there could be no issue caused to my flesh. A launch over the edge, perhaps it will do my body good. The only preservation would be over affections, as my virginity would still be intact.

I was squealing at her touch and by the end I was wailing with pleasure. Every limb of my body was determined to gain another orgasm from the experience. My knees folded completely to pinch the Queen’s thigh between them as my hands gripped her ankle, guiding it to rub into my throbbing flesh. Alongside them, my spine slumped over the Queen’s leg, her knees constantly lodging under my breast bone. I rested my head against her thigh as I breathed heavily, determined to hold on for longer, but unashamed of my unadulterated emotions being on display.

“And here I was, afraid you’d hate it.” The Queen barked over my panting. “I wonder what else I could convince you of. There are quite powerful people within Wonderland, people I’d love to have as allies, and would surely love to watch you perform for them.”

“I—thought this would only be for us.” I whined, desperately trying to hide my refusal to even consider doing such things in front of anyone.

“Hah, yes, my old, selfish self would never dream of sharing you, but doesn’t it make you tingle just a little bit? Orgasming in front of wealthy perverts for money and power? What’s not to love, my sweet Alice.” She grinned, flashing her teeth before bringing her fingers to her mouth, licking the tips before disclosing: “And now I can say that, and know I’m right.”

Her new-found art in charisma was doing her good, but I saw past it. “I won’t embarrass myself in front of people for your pleasure!”

“I’ll find a way to convince you, my sweet Alice. You will begin to do whatever I wish.”

“And how do you plan to do that?” upon the blink after the question, I was in bed, waking up curled into a ball with my blankets tightly wrapped around my legs. I awoke panting, not only from my trip to Wonderland but how the blankets had assisted my body in cooking itself.

Of course, I can not speak as someone who’s gone through my day, and can confirm that I was rattled at first, but it ultimately didn’t affect me.

It makes one wonder…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, these stories will all be exploring Wonderland sex toys. Hope you like that idea because at least it gives me an excuse to fuck around with writing and descriptions.

**Author's Note:**

> I have truly no ideas as to a plot that has connections with the other stories (as I'm 99% sure given Alice's age here there's little original cannon interaction, thus the necessity to stick along a timeline is removed entirely. What I'm saying is, I'm unsure how cohesive these stories will be as stories all together. I'd argue in something as widely known and used as Alice in Wonderland that a connection with plot is unneeded and can ruin a good tale of Alice's trips when logic is taken too much into account.


End file.
